Backhug
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: Kenangan Yesung selama 30 tahun kehidupannya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku dari belakang?" / "Make a wish." / "Kau tidak lupa dengan hadiahmu kan?" / "Ti-tidak bisakah kalau hadiahnya ditunda dulu?" / Yewook. YesungxRyeowook / One shot, fluff, shonen-ai / Dedicated for Yesung birthday. Saengil Chukkae, Kim Jongwoon.


**Backhug**

[P.S:_ I always like your back because it make me feel warm._]

.

The cast are not mine, but the story is mine. I don't take any profit from this story.

Cover story credit to owner.

.

**Cast:** Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

**Supported Cast:** SJ member

**Pairing:** Yewook, as always

**Summary:** Kenangan Yesung selama 30 tahun kehidupannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku dari belakang?" / "_Make a wish_." / "Kau tidak lupa dengan hadiahmu kan?" / "Ti-tidak bisakah kalau hadiahnya ditunda dulu?"

.

**Warning:** _shonen-ai_, stuck at title, plotless, typo(s)

Jangan dibaca kalau hanya bertujuan untuk membashing karakternya. Menerima flame cerita lewat kotak review.

.

Dedicated for Yesung's Birthday. Saengil Chukkae Kim Jongwoon.

Wish you all the best. Always under God loving and success for everything you do in your life. Always love you.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampak sedang berada di atap _dorm_ milik salah satu grup paling terkenal seantero Seoul, Super Junior. Ia berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas, mengamati keramaian malam hari kota Seoul yang seakan tak pernah mati. Rambut hitamnya—yang kini sedikit lebih pendek—tertiup angin yang entah kenapa malam ini bertiup sedikit lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST, tinggal satu jam sebelum usianya bertambah setahun lagi. _Namja_ itu adalah Kim Jongwoon, _lead vocalist_ Super Junior—ah mungkin kalian akan lebih familiar dengan nama panggungnya, Yesung. Nama yang benar-benar mencerminkan 'diri'nya saat ini.

Masih jelas di ingatan Yesung masa-masa _training_-nya yang berat, yang nyaris membuatnya menyerah dan ingin membuang mimpinya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah akan melakukannya kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak bertemu dengan DBSK yang sedang mengadakan konser di daerah asalnya, Cheonan. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak melihat pandangan penuh harapan—terutama dari ibunya—bahwa suatu saat Kim Jongwoon juga akan berada di posisi seperti DBSK, debut dan menjadi seorang bintang. Akhirnya, setelah melihat itu semua, Kim Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mencoba meraih mimpinya sekali lagi.

Sekarang, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Bersama dengan Super Junior, seorang Kim Jongwoon sudah menjelma menjadi seorang bintang besar. Seseorang yang namanya banyak dielu-elukan. Nama panggung Yesung yang diberikan manajemen kepadanya, nyata-nyatanya memang sangat sesuai untuknya. Suara emasnya yang benar-benar menakjubkan adalah salah satu yang selalu dikagumi oleh banyak orang—termasuk oleh para _member_.

.

Yesung sedikit mengeratkan mantel yang ia pakai. Rupanya angin semakin lama semakin bertambah dingin. Tetapi, Yesung masih belum mau beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Ia mendongak menatap ke arah langit. Langit malam hari ini terlihat sangat indah, banyak bintang bertaburan di langit. Lihat. Semesta bahkan seolah ikut merayakan bertambahnya usia sang _Prince of Cloud_ ini. Yesung tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan baginya ini. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sebebas ini memandangi langit malam. Baginya kehidupannya sehari-hari—sebelum ia melaksanakan wajib militer—selalu diisi dengan bekerja, hingga ia sendiri nyaris kekurangan waktu untuk sekedar bersantai seperti saat ini.

Yesung menyadari, 30 tahun yang ia lalui dalam hidupnya bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ada banyak hal yang sudah ia lalui selama 30 tahun kehidupannya. Ada banyak kenangan—entah baik atau buruk—yang bisa ia jadikan pelajaran hidupnya. Dan salah satu kenangan yang berharga dalam hidupnya adalah saat ia menjadi _member_ Super Junior dan bertemu dengan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang lain. Dua belas _member_ Super Junior ditambah Henry dan Zhoumi adalah keluarganya yang berharga.

Yesung masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat semua member masih berkumpul menjadi satu. Bahkan _dorm_ yang sekarang masih terasa sempit jika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama, sangat kacau, ramai, dan tidak teratur. Wajah kesal Leeteuk yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan keadaan pun masih bisa diingat dengan jelas olehnya, atau saat Heechul membawa Heebum bersamanya dan mengacaukan penjuru _dorm_. Yesung mendadak merindukan sosok dua orang _hyung_-nya yang saat ini—sama seperti dirinya—sedang melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai warga negara Korea yang baik.

Dia juga merasa rindu kepada Eunhyuk atau Shindong yang tak pernah absen berebut makanan di lantai sebelas, alasannya makanan di lantai sebelas sangat melimpah—salahkan Ryeowook yang terlalu rajin memasak untuk mereka. Setelah itu, sosok Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian mengisi benaknya. Mereka berdua merupakan salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya dan Yesung juga sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Sungmin, Henry dan Zhoumi bergantian memasuki memorinya. Mungkin Yesung tampak tidak dekat dengan mereka, tetapi sebenarnya Yesung sangat memperhatikan mereka. Yesung masih ingat saat dimana ia dan Sungmin sering bertukar pikiran soal musik atau saat ia memberi semangat kepada Zhoumi ketika _namja_ China itu terpuruk berkat penolakan ELF ataupun saat ia sibuk mengusili Henry di atas panggung—salahkan pipi _chubby_ Henry yang selalu membuat Yesung gemas saat melihatnya.

Setelah itu, memorinya terisi oleh Kangin dan Siwon. Belakangan ini Yesung memang cukup dekat dengan dua orang _dongsaeng_-nya ini. Terutama kepada Kangin. Selepas wamil, Kangin sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yesung. Dan Yesung tentu tidak bisa menolaknya, karena ia sendiri juga merindukan teman seumurannya itu setelah dua tahun vakum dari Super Junior.

Yesung kembali memandang langit kelam sembari tersenyum, namun sesaat kemudian sinar bahagia di matanya meredup dan ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam saat sekelebat ingatan tentang Hangeng dan Kibum memasuki otaknya kembali. Sungguh, Yesung amat merindukan kedua orang itu. Sekalipun Hangeng masih sering mengirim kabar ke Seoul dan Kibum—yang beberapa hari lalu merayakan ultahnya—selalu memberikan kabar tetapi bagi Yesung itu belum cukup. Singkatnya, Yesung merindukan kebersamaan mereka dahulu. Yesung ingin—setidaknya untuk tahun ini saja—ia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kedua orang itu. _Apakah aku terlalu egois, Tuhan_?

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya yang mendadak terasa perih. Ia menyadari sejatinya, bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka semua memang akan berpisah. Entah perpisahan sementara, seperti ketika ada _member_ yang pergi wamil, atau secara permanen—Yesung merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadanya saat ia memikirkan hal ini—seperti saat kontrak mereka telah habis dan mereka mulai menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Yesung ingin selalu percaya, bahwa sekalipun mereka esok telah berpisah, persaudaraan dan persahabatan mereka akan kekal abadi.

.

Udara malam hari di Seoul sudah mulai terasa lebih sejuk. Tanda musim gugur akan segera tiba dan Yesung sangat menyukai musim gugur. Entah karena apa. Mungkinkah karena daun-daun berwarna coklat yang selalu mengingatkannya pada warna rambut Kim Ryeowook. Atau mungkin karena angin musim gugur yang sejuk mengingatkannya pada sosok Ryeowook yang selalu bisa membuat perasaannya terasa lebih sejuk? Ah. Bagi Yesung segala sesuatu tentang Ryeowook selalu bisa membuatnya merasa sempurna. Apakah itu karena mereka memang diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain?

Yesung tersenyum kecil karena teringat pada _namja_ tercintanya itu. Yesung selalu mengingatnya—tentu saja. Ia sudah dekat dengan Ryeowook sejak sebelum mereka debut. Sebagai sesama _main vocalist_ di suatu grup, sudah sewajarnya mereka bertambah dekat dari hari ke hari. Yesung awalnya hanya menganggap Ryeowook sama dengan _dongsaeng_ yang lainnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa perlahan ia mulai jatuh cinta pada _namja_ mungil itu. Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook benar-benar tercipta hanya untuknya. Hanya seorang Ryeowook yang telaten merawat Yesung. Hanya seorang Ryeowook yang bisa bertahan dengan sifat 4D Yesung. Hanya tangan berjari panjang milik Ryeowook yang dapat dengan sempurna menyatu dengan tangan mungil Yesung. Bahkan, suara mereka pun saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Saat suara _husky baritone_ milik Yesung melebur dengan suara _tenor_ milik Ryeowook, sebuah melodi yang indah akan tercipta dari keduanya.

Yesung tahu ia tak akan pernah sanggup jauh dari _namja_ itu. Sekarang pun ia sudah merasa rindu kepadanya. Yesung merindukan mendekap tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Yesung merindukan aroma tubuh Ryeowook yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang. Yesung merindukan senyuman manis Ryewook, merindukan wajah imutnya saat Ryeowook sedang merajuk. Yesung bahkan merindukan sifat manja Ryeowook saat mereka sedang berdua.

_Gyut_

Lamunan Yesung tentang Ryeowook terhenti saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Yesung merasakan punggungnya sedikit berat, tanda bahwa seseorang di belakangnya kini tengah merebahkan kepalanya di punggungnya. Yesung tersenyum. Tanpa harus menoleh pun, ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Yesung sudah hafal pelukan ini dengan sangat baik. Yesung menyukai perasaan hangat yang selalu menyelimutinya saat sosok di belakangnya ini memeluknya dari belakang.

Dua sosok itu terdiam di tengah kegelapan malam. Membiarkan detak jantung masing-masing yang berbicara tentang perasaan mereka. Mereka memilih untuk merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi perasaan mereka. Mereka memilih untuk merasakan rasa nyaman yang muncul ketika mereka sedang berpelukan seperti ini.

.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Yesung menoleh ke belakang sekilas saat dilihatnya Ryeowook—sosok di belakangnya itu—tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung, membuat Yesung tersenyum kembali. Keheningan malam itu lantas dipecahkan oleh suara _baritone_ Yesung, "Ryeowook-_ah _… kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku dari belakang?" tanya Yesung sembari mengelus tangan Ryeowook yang masih betah memeluknya.

Kim Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dari punggung Yesung begitu mendengar suara _husky_ itu menyebutkan namanya. Ia mendongak dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Yesung yang sedang menunduk. Ryeowook ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, namun tubuhnya serasa terkunci begitu Yesung menatapnya. Selalu seperti itu. Pandangan Yesung yang memang tajam selalu mampu membungkamnya dan mampu membuatnya seolah melayang. Mungkin memang berlebihan, tetapi itulah yang selalu ia rasakan begitu iris karamelnya bertatapan dengan obsidian pekat milik Yesung.

Ryeowook masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yesung saat tanpa disadarinya Yesung sudah menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan Yesung. Ryeowook terkesiap namun tak menolak saat Yesung akhirnya memeluknya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya udara malam ini. Yesung meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook, menghirup aroma tubuh Ryeowook yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat saat nafas hangat Yesung terasa menggelitik lehernya. Ia berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dadanya yang mendadak muncul karena perlakuan Yesung terhadapnya, "Aku selalu menyukai punggungmu yang hangat,_ hyung_. Selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan terlindungi."

.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook. Ia kemudian membalik tubuh Ryeowook agar membelakanginya. Yesung menuntun Ryeowook ke pinggir balkon, ia sendiri kini berdiri di belakang Ryeowook, meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Ryeowook. Bersama-sama mereka menyaksikan keindahan malam hari kota Seoul yang seakan tak pernah mati itu. Mata Ryeowook bersinar takjub memandang pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya ini. Yesung tertawa melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil. Ia lantas mencubit pelan hidung Ryeowook, membuat sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan.

Yesung kembali mengurung Ryeowook di antara kedua tangannya. Ia lantas menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara kepada Ryeowook, "Kau tahu Ryeowook-_ah_. Aku benar-benar bersyukur aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sampai detik ini."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. Belum mengerti arah pembicaraan _hyung_ di depannya ini. Yesung memandang lurus ke depan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannnya, "Aku selalu mensyukuri apapun yang ku peroleh saat ini. Aku tak pernah menyesali kejadian di masa laluku. Karena itu semua yang membentuk diriku yang sekarang ini … " Yesung menggantung perkataannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, kali ini ia mengelus pipi Yesung. Yesung menangkap tangan yang tengah asyik bergerilya di wajahnya itu dan mengunci obsidiannya pada sepasang karamel di depannya. Ryeowook berdiri terpaku. Tatapannya terkunci pada obsidian kelam di depannya ini.

"Aku bersyukur aku bisa menjadi seorang 'Yesung' dan menjadi _member_ Super Junior. Aku selalu meyakini satu hal selama ini. Kau apa itu, Ryeowook-_ah_?" Yesung bertanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menjadi gugup saat Yesung menatapnya begitu tajam dan dalam. Ia menggeleng perlahan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti jawaban dari pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum manis, membuat Ryeowook yang semula gugup menjadi tenang. Satu hal yang selalu disukai Ryeowook dari Yesung adalah karena Yesung mempunyai senyuman yang menenangkan—Yah, tidak selamanya sih. Karena saat senyuman Yesung berubah menjadi seringaian mesum, Ryeowook tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa selamat dari Yesung. Tetapi saat ini, melihat Yesung tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya mau tidak mau membuat perasaannya berdesir. Jantungnya dipaksa memompa darah dengan cepat dan tanpa Ryeowook sadari wajahnya mulai memerah.

Ryeowook menunduk, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung. Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Ia lantas mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, memaksa Ryeowook untuk menatap wajahnya. Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Satu hal yang selalu ku yakini adalah … saat aku menjadi _member_ Super Junior dan bertemu dengan kalian semua adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku …"

"Dan bisa memilikimu adalah hal yang paling indah di antara itu semua, Ryeowook-_ah_. Aku mencintaimu."

_Pts_

Pernyataan cinta Yesung disambut oleh suara letusan _noisy maker_ yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut menatap Yesung—yang masih terkejut—dan berkata, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Yesung-_hyung_. Kuharap tahun ini aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya kepadamu. Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Yesung segera tersadar. Jadi, sekarang sudah tanggal 24? Berapa lama ia melamun sampai tidak menyadari perubahan hari?

.

Yesung lantas kembali menatap Ryeowook—yang masih setia memasang senyum manisnya—dan tertegun mendengar kalimat Ryeowook. Yesung ingat, dulu sekali ia pernah berkata kalau ia selalu berharap Ryeowook menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' kepadanya. Dan kini, harapannya terwujud. Kim Ryeowook, berdiri di hadapannya dan menjadi orang pertama yang memberi selamat di hari ulang tahunnya. Yesung merasa ini adalah hadiah terindah di usia 30 tahunnya. Yesung sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun karena ia begitu terharu mendapat kejutan ini.

Yesung lantas merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook. Mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook sembari mengucapkan terimakasih dalam bisikan lembut. Yesung bisa merasakan Ryeowook mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. Yesung lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan mungilnya kini beralih menggenggam kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook. Yesung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun memejamkan matanya sembari mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yesung. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, saat terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan teriakan yang saling bersahutan membuat suasana damai itu berubah menjadi heboh, "_SAENGIL CHUKKAE_~, YESUNGIE(-_HYUNG_)!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook serentak melepaskan diri dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Yesung langsung mengirimkan _death glare_ terbaiknya secara cuma-cuma kepada para _member_ yang telah menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Wah. Kelihatannya kita menganggu adegan yang penting." kata Kyuhyun jahil, membuat Yesung memutar matanya jengah dan wajah Ryeowook langsung merona malu.

"Kupikir memang seharusnya kita mengetuk pintu dulu." sebuah suara lembut ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Lebih bagus seperti ini." sebuah suara lain ikut menyahut.

Yesung membelalak. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Suara itu … mustahil!

"Hankyung-_hyung_ … Kibum-_ah_ … " Yesung nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hankyung dan Kibum, dua orang yang nyaris tak pernah dilihatnya lagi, tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah … jangan menggoda Yesungie." kali ini suara lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang ikut menelusup masuk ke telinga Yesung, membuat Yesung benar-benar terkejut.

"Te-Teukie-_hyung_ … " Yesung memandang sosok _hyung_ tertuanya dengan mulut menganga. Dia benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak melupakanku kan, Rabit Dog." sebuah seruan bernada arogan membuat Yesung menoleh dan ia terkekeh pelan mendapati sosok _hyung_ favoritnya berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Heebongie-_hyung_ … mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Kalau aku melupakanmu, siapa nanti yang akan memahami keanehanmu." jawab Yesung dengan wajah datarnya, tidak menyadari Heechul sudah ingin menjadikannya makanan untuk Heebum.

Leeteuk berusaha menengahi sebelum duo AB itu memulai pertikaian yang lebih aneh lagi, "Chulie, sudahlah. Aku hanya punya izin sebentar." kata Leeteuk sembari membawa kue tart berukuran sedang.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk langsung bersiaga di dekat Leeteuk, berharap bisa mendapat porsi sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lainnya. Tetapi tampaknya niat mereka digagalkan Sungmin yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan berani-sentuh-nyawa-melayang, membuat nyali duo tukang makan itu menciut.

.

Yesung tertawa. Astaga. Mungkin ini hadiah ulang tahun ke-30 yang sangat indah untuknya. Yesung baru saja melamunkan mereka saat kini semua _member_ ada di hadapannya, merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama. Bahkan Hankyung, Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry juga ikut serta. Yesung tidak tahu apalagi yang lebih indah daripada hari ini.

Yesung merasa pandangan mulai berkabut dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya serasa remuk saat semua _member_ minus Leeteuk dan Ryeowook memeluknya erat secara bersama-sama. Ryeowook hanya menyaksikan dalam diam. Dia ikut terharu—tentu saja. Akan tetapi baginya, melihat Yesung tertawa lebar seperti tadi sudah membuatnya ikut bahagia.

"_Uljima_~! _Uljima_~!" teriakan para _member_ bersahut-sahutan menggoda Yesung yang kini sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes.

"Kalian memang menyebalkan." ucap Yesung dengan tawa lebar di mulutnya, perkataan yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah jangan mengganggu Sungie …" kata Leeteuk sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung dan menyodorkan kue tart yang sedari tadi dibawanya, "Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya."

"_Make a wish_, _hyung_." kata Siwon mengingatkan.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata, mengucapkan permohonannya di dalam hati.

_Tuhan, ijinkan aku bisa merasakan kebersamaan ini lagi di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Biarkan ikatan kami tetap terjalin sampai kapanpun. Bahagiakanlah orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Dan ijinkan aku selalu mencintai Ryeowook selamanya._

Yesung meniup lilinnya begitu ia selesai mengucap permohonannya.

"Yay, _hyung_. Cepat potong kuenya." Eunhyuk dan Shindong berteriak kelewat semangat.

Yesung kembali tertawa. Ia memotong kue dan lantas meletakkan potongan pertama di atas sebuah piring kecil. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang akan ia berikan potongan pertama kue ulang tahunnya.

"Siapa yang akan kau beri potongan pertama, _hyung_?" Donghae bertanya kelewat polos.

Yesung nyengir, "Memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab Yesung singkat seraya berjalan ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Yesung berjalan perlahan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih menunduk. Begitu ia tiba di hadapan _namja_ mungil itu Yesung langsung menyerahkan kue pertama yang ia potong ke kedua tangan Ryeowook, "Terimakasih karena selalu mencintaiku, Kim Ryeowook. _Saranghae_." ucap Yesung seraya menatap Ryeowook dalam.

Yesung lantas menyuapi Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk malu-malu karena perlakuan Yesung. Sementara _member_ lain kini sibuk menghabiskan kue tart yang tersisa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook masih sibuk di dunia mereka sendiri. Ryeowook terlalu sibuk menenangkan perasaannya sampai ia tidak menyadari ada krim yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Yesung yang menyadarinya mendadak menunduk. Yesung mencium Ryeowook, cukup lama. Ryeowook membalas ciuman Yesung. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengan kirinya pada leher Yesung, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Dunia memang milik berdua ya." kata Kyuhyun sok memelas.

"Sebenarnya Kyu … aku merasa kalau kita juga selalu seperti itu." Sungmin berucap dengan wajah datar sembari tetap memandang ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Apa aku perlu merekamnya?" Zhoumi memandang dengan takjub.

"Aku membawa kamera kalau kau memerlukannya Mimi-_ge_." Henry menanggapi perkataan Zhoumi.

"Apa asyiknya menonton? Kita bisa melakukannya sendiri, Hannie~" ucap Heechul sembari merenggut Hangeng ke dalam satu tarikan dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berucap kepada Kangin, "Kangin-_ah_ … bisakah kau mengantarku kembali ke _camp_? Jam izinku sudah mau habis—" ucapan Leeteuk terhenti saat Kangin mengecup bibirnya.

"Dengan senang hati _yeobo_." Kangin merangkul Leeteuk dan membawanya pergi setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Hyukie, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan kue itu dan melanjutkan memakannya nanti?"

"Tidak bisa, Hae. Shindong-_hyung_ pasti akan menghabiskannya. Lagipula cuma ingin buang air kecil saja kenapa harus ku antar sih?" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit tak rela saat Donghae memaksa untuk menemaninya ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan menghabiskan kue ini." ucap Shindong tidak sesuai dengan permasalahan yang sedang dibahas.

Kalau ada yang bertanya dimana Siwon dan Kibum maka aku akan menjawab kalau mereka berdua sudah menghilang ke _apartment_ Kibum. Entahlah, mungkin Siwon ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kibum.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat mereka mulai kehabisan nafas. Yesung tersenyum melihat rona kemerahan kembali menjalar di wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Kau selalu terasa manis, _baby_. Sama seperti krim ini. Kau terasa manis." Yesung kembali menggoda Ryeowook

"Berhenti menggodaku, _hyung_." Ryewook merengek dengan bibir dimajukan dan pipi digembungkan, membuatnya terlihat benar-benar imut.

Yesung menyeringai melihat ulah Ryeowook. Ia segera memeluk Ryeowook dengan posesif dan berbisik seduktif di telinga Ryeowook, "_Baby_-_ah_, aku menanti hadiah yang kau janjikan."

Ryeowook menggeliat kegelian, "Uh. Ha-hadiah apa, _hyung_?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa _baby_."

_Glek_. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya saat ia memahami maksud perkataan Yesung.

"Hng. Ti-tidak bisakah ha-hadiahnya … uh~ … ditunda dulu _hyunghh_~" Ryeowook mulai tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Yesung yang sedari tadi menjilat ujung telinga sampai lehernya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan _baby_." ucap Yesung seraya menggendong Ryeowook turun, membawanya masuk ke kamar, mungkin?

_Semoga aku masih baik-baik saja besok_. Ucap Ryeowook dalam hati sebelum melewati malam panjangnya dengan Yesung.

* * *

**Again, no end for yewook love story**

* * *

**A/N:**

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida my Yesung-ie~~ Wish u all the best~~

Dan annyeong~ Yura is back~~ Adakah yg merindukanku? XD

.

Umm … beribu-ribu maaf karena hanya bisa menyajikan FF gaje seperti ini buat ultahnya Yesung. Memang sengaja bikin FF yang plotless dan banyak deskripsi, karena satu hal … lagi males mikir dialog ._. /killed

Btw, plot (?) awal fic ini sudah dibuat jauh sebelum SS5 Shanghai dikonfirmasi tanggalnya. Makanya di sini ceritanya _member_ SJ ga lagi ngadain SS5 dan merayakan ultah Yesung di Korea.

Dan judul ceritanya diambil dr yewook moment dimana mereka sering banget backhug, entah Wook entah Yesung, sama-sama suka backhugging, walo kalo aku liat-liat Ryeowook yang lebih sering meluk Yesung dr belakang.

Soal hadiah yang dimaksud Yesung adakah yang tau? XD Itu lho yang pas wawancara sama Luna juga soal musikal HSM, Wook bilang dia bakal nunjukin abs-nya akhir Agustus. XD Mungkin bakal dibuat sekuel dari cerita ini. Tapi entah kapan. XD /ditendang

.

**Mind to Review?**

Best wishes,

Yurako Koizumi.


End file.
